1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a puzzle game apparatus and storage medium for same. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel apparatus for a puzzle game wherein the object of the game is to complete a bent-line figure continuing from one end to the other end of a game field with using panels depicted with straight lines (slant lines) connecting between two vertexes of a square and a center thereof (hereinafter may be referred merely as xe2x80x9cslant-lined panel), and to a storage medium recording program data for such a puzzle game and puzzle data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been known a xe2x80x9cwater pipeline gamexe2x80x9d as a puzzle game in which a figure is to be completed by connecting lines. The xe2x80x9cwater pipeline gamexe2x80x9d uses panels having lines depicted to connect a midpoint of an arbitrary side of a square and a center thereof. In the actual game, the lines are represented in a manner that simulates water conduit. The panels include a straight-lined panel having a line connecting two opposed sides, an L-lined panel having lines connecting two adjacent sides, and a T-lined panel connecting three, sides of the square, and a cross-lined panel having lines connecting all four sides of the panel. The purpose of the xe2x80x9cwater pipeline gamexe2x80x9d is to arrange the panels within an arrangement space., Water is passed from a predetermined start point to and the goal of the game involves a competition for a greatest distance over which water flows through the constructed water pipeline.
In the water pipeline game, however, the panel has a connection point positioned in a side of the square such the only one panel can be connected to one connection point. This arrangement frequently causes missing of a connection, thus making it difficult to complete a route for waterflow. Furthermore in the water pipeline game, a branch of a route is given only by a T-lined or cross-lined panel, resulting in low branching flexibility and a resulting lack in game amusement.
There is also well known a similar panel-falling type of a puzzle game called Tetris. The purpose of this game basically is to compete for a score horizontally connecting panels in one line in a game field. This game is also deficient in variation, like the water pipeline game. Furthermore, the panels are formed over a plurality of lattices and the panels are less free in rotation or movement.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel puzzle game apparatus and storage medium for same.
Another object of the invention is to provide a puzzle game apparatus using novel slant-lined panels, and a storage medium for same.
A further object of the invention is to provide a puzzle game apparatus which is high in freedom and improved in game amusement, and a storage medium for same.
A puzzle game apparatus according to the present invention includes: an operating member to be operated by a game player; a display for displaying a game field having a plurality of lattices arranged in a matrix form and having a first end and a second end; a panel thrower for throwing a panel depicted with a line connecting at least between two connection terminals into a game field displayed on the display: a panel shifter for causing a panel thrown in the game field to shift on the display according to operation of the operating members and a connection determiner for detecting whether or not a bent-lined figure continuing from the first end to the second end of the game field is formed by panels including the thrown panel.
Specifically, the panel is a square having four vertexes, the connection terminals being formed at two of the four vertexes, and the line being a straight line connecting between the two vertexes and a center of the square.
Preferably, the panel includes a straight lined panel having the straight line given as a diagonal line of the square and a bent-lined panel having the straight line given as a bent line connecting between two adjacent vertexes and the center of the panel.
When a panel is thrown in a game field, a game player is allowed to rotate and move the panel to complete a bent-lined figure continuing from one end to the other end of the game field. In one embodiment, a panel is thrown, by dropping the panel from above, into the game field. Consequently, the game player can move the panel to a position of an empty lattice in the game field and to complete a bent-lined figure. Also, the panel is formed with two connection terminals. Unless adjacent panels at connection terminals are connected with each other, the adjacent panels are not put in succession. Accordingly, the game player may rotate a panel so that the connection terminal can be aligned to a connection terminal of the adjacent panel.
According to the invention, the panel has connection terminals arranged. at vertexes of a square thereof. This enables three panels to be connected to one connection point, enhancing freedom of combination. Accordingly, a bent-lined figure is comparatively easy to complete, thus enhancing game amusement. Furthermore, in the invention a route can be branched without using a branch panel, such as a cross panel, thereby avoiding complexity for a game.
A preferred embodiment of the invention includes a success display to represent a success when on display when the bent lined figure is detected by the connection determiner. This success display includes, as an example, a panel eraser for erasing a panel involved in completing the bent lined figure.
The connection determiner includes an includes adjacent panel detector for detecting whether or not there is an adjacent panel adjacent to each panel displayed on the display, connection detecting means to detect whether or not the adjacent panels at a connection terminals thereof are connected with each other, and a succession detector for detecting whether or not two or more adjacent panels are connected in a successive form.
A bent lined figure to be completed in the puzzle game of the invention has a plurality of connection patterns different from each other, and the scoring system enters a different score for each different connection pattern.
A storage medium according to the invention includes: a first generator for generating game field data to display on a display a game field having a plurality of lattices arranged in a matrix; second, generator means for generating panel data to display a panel depicted with a line connecting between at least two connection terminals; a throw program for throwing into the game field a panel of panel data generated by the second generator; panel shift program for shifting a panel thrown into the game field; and a connection determining program means for determining whether or not a bent lined figure is formed which continues from one end to the other end of the game field on the display.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.